


Am I the Reason You Breathe?

by zistysfosgerald



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abused Michael, Abusive Female, Abusive Relationships, F/M, Females can be abusive, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, female rapes male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the reason you cry? </p><p>Michael doesn't love Zoe any more, but Zoe will do anything to keep him around.</p><p>This will contain sexual content, forced oral sex, abuse, and triggering things. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I the Reason You Breathe?

Michael sat on the park bench that was closer to the water fountain. It was his spot to clear his mind of things, especially when things got ugly at home with his girlfriend, Zoe. He honestly didn't love her; it was an act to keep her happy and satisfied.

If she wasn't satisfied with Michael, there would be hell to pay. Considering the fact that she loved hitting him, whenever she got the chance to beat him, she'd take it.

Michael wanted her to be happy, no matter what they were doing. If he was good, he'd get an 'I love you', but if he pissed her off from the slightest thing, she'd beat him.

"I knew I'd find you here," Michael heard, and he instantly turned around to see who it was. Thankfully, it was his best friend, Luke.

"You scared me half to death, Luke!" Michael said sternly as he sat back down on the bench. Taking a seat next to him, Luke pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Looking at his watch, it was midnight and he knew he was going to get it. Feeling rude already, he hugged Luke goodnight, and quickly took off.

♤♡♢♧

Once Michael got inside, he noticed that Zoe was laying on the couch, sleeping. It was nice to know that she was sleeping - it gave him more time to sleep.

"Oh Michael!" Michael heard as he began to go up the stairs, and he instantly regretted going up the stairs.

"Y-yes, ma'am?" Michael wasn't sure why he said 'ma'am', but Zoe didn't mind; she liked the sound of it.

"You're in trouble, get your fat ass over here!" she demanded, and her words felt like daggers being stabbed into his heart a thousand times.

She knew exactly what to call him, to hurt him. That's because he told her he used to suffer from an eating disorder, and she thought that that was perfect to use against him. He instantly regretted ever telling her about it the moment he told her about it.

Standing up, Zoe was quick to pull on Michael's dyed orange hair as hard as she could. This caused him to scream out in pain, which earned him a slap to his face. Michael couldn't help but cry, how could she just hit him like that? She would ask herself that daily, but soon figured out that it was "fun".

"Please... don't hurt me anymore!" Michael cried out in fear as she moved her hand up like she was going to hit him again.

"You're lucky I'm tired, fat-fuck," she spat at him as she grabbed her pillow and blanket from the couch. Making her way up to their bedroom, Zoe could've swore she heard Michael praying. This made her laugh even harder than before, only because she felt power surge throughout her body. It felt amazing, and she needed more.

So she was going to get that power, one way or another.

♤♡♢♧

Michael sat the kitchen table up for Zoe, the way she liked it. He was only doing this because he wanted to try and get on her good side again. If this didn't work, he'd be screwed and wouldn't be able to hang out with his friends for a whole month. No one knew what went on in their house, especially Michael's friends. They would get Michael out of there so fast, but Michael knew if he left... someone was going to die.

It wasn't a promise, it was threat and Michael knew she would do it. That's why he had to stay with her, and she knew it too. He was really only good for two things in her opinion: a fuckdoll and a punching bag.

"Good morning, Zoe!" Michael smiled, trying to pretend that he actually wanted her to be happy. But in reality, he wanted her locked up in an insane asylum right away. He knew that would never work because everyone took her side. If only they knew the truth...

"Shut up, worthless piece of shit. You're only doing this so I don't beat you. Maybe I should beat you!" Zoe yelled as she got closer to Michael. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't afraid of her.

"Sorry... I'm sorry Zoe, it's my fault. Please don't hurt me!" Michael begged as she swung at him, punching him in the gut as hard as she could.

Falling to the ground, Michael started to cry. This only made Zoe laugh, she couldn't believe how much of a wimp he was.

"Are you kidding me? I barely hit you! You know what? I'm going to teach you how to be a man one of these days because I swear to fuck, you're a bitch. I might as well be the man of the relationship!" Zoe yelled as she backhanded a crying Michael.

"Get up, get dressed, we're going out to eat with my parents. You know the rules, but let me remind you. I pick your food, what you can and cannot eat, if you eat what I say you can't eat, I will drag your fat ass out of there and teach you a lesson. If you talk without someone talking to you first, I will drag your fat ass out of there, and beat your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a month. If you see any of your friends, you will not talk to them. You will say: 'I'll talk to you guys later'. Got it, bitch?" Zoe asked, only to wrap her hand around Michael's throat. Michael tried to nod, to let her know he understood what she said. But she had her hand wrapped around his throat so tight, he began to cough.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Michael choked out, earning a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, Michael." Zoe said before letting go of his throat.

"I l-love y-you too, Z-Zoe!" Michael coughed, feeling as if he was choking to death. He knew he wasn't though - he just felt like it from how hard she was gripping his throat.

"Now be a good boy, and get dressed in your pink outfit, I like that one better on you," she said before leaving the room to get her purse.

"Yes ma'am." Michael said as he limped up the stairs to go get changed.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
